Four Letters
by Faerie Wings And Other Things
Summary: Four letters mean a lot to some people. Drabble about some Fairy Tail members and Crime Sorcière. Cheesiness and sadness included.


**AN IDEA FINALLY FELL DOWN FROM THE SKY!**

Four letters mean a lot to some people.

 **Natsu- Food/Fire**

He really can't decide between food and fire. Fire's his home turf and everything, but it reminds him of Igneel. Bittersweet memories hit him every time he uses his magic. How amazing his adoptive father is, how much he loved? cared for? appreciated? Natsu, and how awesome fire is. Food is pretty self-explanatory. He eats like a king for every meal and never turns down a free meal. Food and fire keep him alive. They're his life fuel.

 **Lucy- Keys**

Keys, plural. She loves all her keys and cherishes each spirit it holds. They all help and protect her and her friends, something she couldn't fully do without them. Sure, she's strong, physically and mentally, but sometimes it's not enough. Every time she uses them, she can't help but feel proud that she's a Celestial Spirit mage, just like her mother.

 **Gray- Past**

His past has always haunted him. The way he couldn't do anything against Deliora, the way Ur sacrificed her life for him, and the way Lyon blamed him for killing Ur. He often has reoccurring nightmares about those moments. He remembers everything, all down to the little details. The pattern of the flames around the monster scare him the most: How as an Ice Make mage, he was powerless against a demon's deadly fire.

 **Erza- Cake**

She loves cake, especially strawberry cake. Anybody who touches hers', will die. No one will eat her share. Not only does it taste good, it gives her a pleasant sensation when she takes a bite. Pure bliss and a small moment of tranquility, specially reserved for her. A wave of optimism always washes over her. She loves how a simple bite makes her happy.

 **Wendy- Wind**

The wind has always amazed her. Sometimes, it's a light breeze or a powerful storm. As the Sky Dragon Slayer, she's felt a connection with wind. It's one of the few things that she has some kind of control over. Nobody knows how proud she secretly is of her magic. She used to be defenseless, but now, she can use it to help her friends in battle and to defend herself as well, a feat she cannot accomplish without the drifts of air.

 **Juvia- Gray**

Not the person, the color. Okay, so maybe she's talking about the person... She's always loved Gray. He's so perfect and he always protects her. He was one of the few people that she felt a connection to. A really deep connection to at that. She would do anything for him, even sacrificing her life. Because after all, better her to die rather than one of crown jewels of Fairy Tail.

 **Gajeel- Iron**

He holds a lot of pride in being the Iron Dragon Slayer. He's extremely powerful and not to mention, ridiculously awesome. So, iron's pretty much his best friend. And although this sounds cheesy, he feels he resembles iron. Strong, tough, and cold. Cold as in cold hearted. Because why not? He's the Iron Dragon Slayer, a ruthless killing machine.

 **Levy- Book**

Books have always been her thing. She's always been associated with them and she's perfectly fine with that. She loves the stories written, the messages relayed, and how touching some are. They also helped discover her passion for writing, thus leading her to learn Solid Script magic. But the thing she loves most is that books never leave you; you take care of them, they'll take care of you.

 **Elfman- Mask**

Even though his favorite word is 'man', it doesn't hold as much meaning as 'mask'. Mostly because he's tossed around the word so much, it's meaningless. Everyday, he puts on a mask. To everyone, he's manly and strong. The person who will fight no matter what. On the inside, he's scared of disappointing his family and friends.

 **Lisanna- Home**

She's never really had a home before Fairy Tail. When she finally became a Fairy Tail wizard, a part of her felt complete. Then, a couple of years later, she's whisked to Edolas. All of her friends are there, but they're so different. Edolas didn't feel like the home she has back on Earthland. Two long years past and she's finally back home.

 **Mirajane- Loss**

Ever since Lisanna "died", she feels like her heart has been shattered. The apple of her eye was gone. People kept saying, "I'm sorry for your loss," but that didn't help her situation. In fact, it made it worse since they made her sister sound like a possession. Now, when she hears the word 'loss', she can't help but feel angry. She wants to shout at them, "You wouldn't understand!"

 **Laxus- Hide**

He's learned he's really good at hide-and-seek as a kid. Hiding is the one thing he knows he's good at. Ever since he was a kid, he learned how to hide everything. The frail image of himself, how lonely he was, and the rest of his feelings. That's the reason why he pushed everyone away; he didn't want people to know how weak he was.

 **Freed- Help**

Helping was in his nature. Very subtle help. That's why his magic was runes. He could make discreet moves and distractions. Nobody would ever suspect him. Like when Laxus was trying to become guild master. He set up runes to help Laxus and to make sure no one else in the guild would get hurt by Laxus' plans. See, he was trying to help.

 **Bickslow- Doll**

Just an FYI, not the girly kind of dolls. His dolls are way better and way more useful. He's had them for a long time and knows how to control and use all of them. He knows them inside out. Despite them being really small, he had quickly learned how useful they are. For example, spying on that rich, evil mayor that wanted money from them. Sound familiar?

 **Evergreen- Chic**

Chic. Elegant. Stylish. Whatever you called. She always wanted to be the most elegant woman in Fairy Tail, possibly in Fiore. She's always admired how things look and wanted to replicate them. 'Chic' seemed to fit her style. She was a curvy woman with impeccable taste. You cannot deny that. However, it's difficult to be the best looking in your guild when you have to compete with the other women.

 **Cana- Beer**

Any kind of alcohol was acceptable, but she preferred beer. It's taste was unique and it was her first drink. She could never forget it. Gildarts had just left and she was feeling sad. Macao and Wakaba offered her a drink, to Erza's disapproval. Seeing nothing wrong, she took a sip and immediately fell in love. To her, beer was her depression savior.

 **Gildarts- Care**

That one thing he couldn't give to his daughter. It wasn't in his nature to care for a child. He teases and taunts children, not hug and spoil. He's gotten a bit better, but it's not exactly helpful when you're guild master just looks and disapproves. "So far, you've only learned to spoil and hug Cana," Makarov said. Some help that was. "Care for her." He's trying. (But failing.)

 **Makarov- Brat**

His favorite word. He used it to insult many of the younger Fairy Tail members. Of course, everyone knew he meant it lovingly underneath the harsh tone. He can't remember when he started using it. He thinks when it was when Laxus first showing an attitude and he got so fed up, he insulted his grandson for the first time. His grandson brushed it off, to his relief and anger. That brat...

 **Jellal- Erza**

So, it's not a word, but it's four letters. She's the reason why he's even alive. She's the reason why he's destroying the dark guilds. So, yeah, he's atoning his sins and making sure no one else falls to the dark side, but he's also doing it to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Erza's his savior and he will not let anything touch her as long as he lives.

 **Meredy- Pain**

As a Maguilty Sense mage, she can experience other's pain. When she links with them, a wave of pain always hits her. No matter how they hide, she will know either way. But sometimes, she doesn't need magic to know. She can see it in their eyes because she's experienced every single type. Loss of friends and family, emotional pain, physical pain, and most of all, the pain of hiding away the pain.

 **Ultear- Love**

Yes, love. She's never really had anyone love her, but she understands. The closest thing to love to her was Meredy and the reconciliation between her and Ur. Despite that, she still feels like heart is missing something important. Maybe that's why she's so cold hearted to people. Maybe that's why she wanted to find Zeref. Maybe that's why she wants things to work out between Erza and Jellal.

 **Thanks for reading this awkward drabble.**


End file.
